Cry Little Pony
by retroguy1987
Summary: Fluttershy has been having dreams about her vampire fruit bat event and tries to find out why, meanwhile Dwayne has a strange dream about a flying vampire pony. (Dwayne & Fluttershy)
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: I maybe wrong but I think I'm the first fanfiction writer to write a Lost Boys and My Little Pony crossover, but here enjoy.

* * *

Luna's moon shined bright over the land of Equestria, in Ponyville everypony was sound asleep n their beds, but in a small cottage at the edge of Ponyville a yellow Pegasus with light pink hair pony was have a strange dream like no other causing her to toss and turn in bed, it was Fluttershy.

"No... no...!" She whimpered in her sleep, "I'm not a vampire fruit pony... no please," She gasped as she awoke from her sleep.

Fluttershy checked her surroundings and sighed in relief knowing she was still safe in bed, then a knock came from her bedroom door, Um w...who is it?" She shuttered then the door opened reviling her bunny Angel, "Oh Angel sweetie it's you, come here." Angel hopped up onto her bed and cuddled with her, "Oh Angel this is the third night in a row that I've been having these dreams." Angle tilted his head wondering why, "Well... since I know you won't tell anypony, I'll tell you what I've been having dreams about," Angel was all ears, "I've been having dreams about that time I was a vampire fruit pony and I've been sucking all the apples dry in Sweet Apple Acres and flying around in the orchard nonstop looking in the darkness." Angel was in shock at what she was telling him, "But the strange part of it is that Princess Luna has come to make the bad dream disappear, It's not like I'm scaring anypony or anything like that, it's like my vampire fruit bat side is searching for something, and I don't know what it is?" Fluttershy sighed and snuggled with Angel and fell back to sleep peacefully.

Celestia's sun had risen high above over the land of Equestria, Fluttershy was starting to wake up, she sighed in relief that she was still okay from falling back to sleep with out have the same dream after falling back to sleep, she went down stairs fed her animals their breakfast and went into her kitchen to make herself something to eat, she opened her refrigerator and looked at her food.

"Hmm?" She pondered, "I'm not sure what I want for breakfast?" She continued to scan her fridge of what to eat, but nothing really tickled her taste buds, she closed the fridge and turned around and looked at her table with a basket that had apples in it and her mouth started to water, "Mmm, those apples look good." She said approaching them, "Maybe I'll have a couple." She picked up one apple and took a bite and she savored the tasted and moaned at the delicious of the juices that flooded her mouth, then from one apple became two, then three and four until a burp erupted from Fluttershy's mouth that brought her back to reality, "Oh my!" She whimpered dropping the half eaten apple and realized she was hovering in her kitchen, "Excuses me."

She lowered herself down and stated to get nervous, "Okay, that was strange?"

That afternoon Fluttershy went into town to see her friends at Twilight's castle for tea and cookies, she thought to herself that she should keep this mornings event and her dreams to herself cause she didn't want to worry her friends, she approached Twilight's castle and relaxed herself so everything would appear normal, she entered and found her friends sitting at the big table, she was greeted by Twilight.

"Good afternoon Fluttershy, how are you doing today?" She asked.

"I'm good Twilight." She replied, "Everything is fine."

"That's good to hear Fluttershy." Said Twilight.

They all sat down and talked about friendship stuff and ideas for parties and other things, Fluttershy was sipping on her tea when she eyeballed an apple at the other side of the table her mouth started to water.

"Want an apple Fluttershy?" Asked Applejack.

Fluttershy jumped, "N-no t-thank you Applejack." She refused, everypony looked at her in worry.

"You okay Fluttershy darling?" Asked Rarity.

"Okay? yeah I'm okay!?" She shuttered.

Everypony looked at her confused, "Well if you say so Fluttershy." Said Twilight worried.

After Twilight's tea party Fluttershy went for a long walk to relax herself and clear her mind, she was hoping that these events would stop cause she didn't want to turn into Flutterbat again she wanted to be a normal pony like everypony else, but at the same time she kept wondering why was she having these dreams and actions of the fruit bats.

Celestia's sun was setting in the horizon and Fluttershy made her way back to her cottage, she fed her animals and made herself dinner and got ready for bed, Luna's moon was high in the night sky and Fluttershy stared out her window and looked upon it.

"Oh Luna moon I ask you to help me in this time on need for me, I ask you to help me figure out why am I having these dreams and the occurrences of the vampire fruit bat, please help me to find out why this is happening to me." She wished, Fluttershy tucked herself into bed and was nervous about going to sleep and dreaming but if she wanted to find out why this is happening she has to sleep, she let out a breath and relaxed herself into her sleep.

Fluttershy awoke in still in her room and checked her surroundings, she didn't feel tired or sleepy so she got out of bed, "Huh, I must not be sleepy, maybe a glass of water will help." She walked into her bathroom to get her drinking glass from the counter but just as she reached the counter she look into her mirror and jumped with a shock, she had two long fangs sticking out of her mouth and bat wings, "Oh my!" She jumped, "I must be in my dream, I suppose I should let this dream carry me to what answer I'll find."

She walked out of her front door and took to the sky and flew over Sweet Apple Acres, but her fruit bat sense didn't take her down into the orchard but upward into the sky, she flew through the sky until she saw a dark cloud she tried to avoid it but her vampire fruit bat side continued to head towards it, she flew into the cloud and everything went black until a flash of moon light guided her out of the dark cloud.

She made it out of the dark cloud and notice something really odd about her surroundings she was hovering over water but not just water, an ocean, Fluttershy saw a gleam of light out of the corner of her eye and turn to see the what it was, a long group of lights on a horizon, it was far away but she had to push on to see what it was.

She approached the source of the lights of what appeared to be a big amusement park on a beach with strange creatures that to her looked like hairless apes with clothes and strange manes on the top of their heads, she kept high in the sky so not to be seen and heard strange music from a stage of what looked like a bulk ape with a saxophone.

 **I been in a cave For forty days**

 **Only a spark To light my way**

Fluttershy didn't know whet to make of this music but she kinda liked it.

 **I wanna give out I wanna give in**

 **This is our crime This is our sin**

 **But I still believe I still believe**

She sat on top of a building so not to be seen.

 **Through the pain And through the grief**

 **Through the lies Through the storms**

 **Through the cries And through the wars**

 **Oh, I still believe, still believe  
**

She swayed her head to the music and enjoyed it.

 **Flat on my back Out at sea Hopin' these waves Don't cover me**

 **I'm turned and tossed Upon the waves When the darkness comes I feel the grave**

 **But I still believe I still believe**

Fluttershy bat sense could feel eyes upon her, she check her surrounding to see if someone was looking at her, till her sense picked up from where it was coming from, the crowd.

 **Through the cold And through the heat Through the rain And through the tears Through the crowds And through the cheers**

 **Oh, I still believe, I still believe  
**

She spotted the eyes of a tall creature with a long dark mane and a black leather jacket that had a leopard painted on his sleeve.

 **I'll march this road I'll climb this hill Upon my knees If I have to**

 **I'll take my place Upon this stage I'll wait till the end of time For you like everybody else**

She stared into his eyes and felt her heart stop as if was telling her something, she flew upwards straight into the night sky terrified that she had been spotted she looked around for a way out until she saw him again in the sky with her flying without wings.

 **I'm out on my own Walkin' the streets Look at the faces That I meet**

 **I feel like I Like I wanna go home What do I feel? What do I know?**

He extended his hand towards her and touched her face and looked deep into her eyes until he spoke, "Who are you?" He said softly.

 **But I still believe Yes, I still believe**

Fluttershy looked over and saw the same cloud and flew straight to it without looking back

 **Through the shame And through the grief**

The strange creature gave chase but couldn't catch her,

 **Through the heartache Through the tears Through the waiting**

She vanished into the cloud and the cloud disappeared.

 **Through the years For people like us In places like this**

 **We need all the hope That we can get**

 **Oh, I still believe, and I still believe,  
**

The creature felt heart broken and felt something similar to what Fluttershy felt.

 **Oh I still believe, Still believe.**

Fluttershy awoke with a gasp and checked her surroundings and found herself back in her bedroom, it was already morning Celestia's sun was starting to rise, Fluttershy was trying to remember the creature's face, this was very different for Fluttershy she has never had this happen to her not in her life, a million things were going through her head, _"What was that? where was I? what where those creatures? what was that music? and who was that creature and what was he and why did my heart fell like it stopped?"_

 _Elsewhere..._

The creature that was in Fluttershy's dream was waking up, he checked is surroundings and found himself upside down in a cave with his feet clamped to a pipe, he could feel the sun going down, he was trying to remember that creature's face that was in his dream as well, this was different for this creature this had never happen to him neither in his immortal life, a million things went through his head, _"Who was that creature? why was she a horse? and how could she be a vampire too? why did she look like a cartoon? and my chest fell weird? God she was beautiful!"_

the creature jumped down from the pipe and looked up and saw his friends were waking up, one of them jumped down he wore a black trench coat with a leather jacket inside, "Good evening Dwayne," He said fixing his spiky platinum blonde hair, "Sleep good?" He asked.

The creature known as Dwayne looked at his friend and nodded, "Yes I did David, I sleep pretty good." He said still thinking about that creature from his dream.

* * *

Writers note: I hope this plot isn't weak but I promise this story well get better it may take a while but I will do my best on it. thank you please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy sat in her bathtub that morning thinking about her dream last night, she was curious is to why did she have that dream, was it trying to show her that there were others like her, but why him? She doesn't know who or what he is for that matter, but all that matters is that she want to try and have her normal everyday day today.

After she finished her bath and brushed her mane she headed downstairs to feed her animals, "There you go my darlings, eat up now." She said, Angel hopped towards her, "Good morning Angel sweetie." She said petting his head and gave him his carrots.

Fluttershy went into her kitchen to make her breakfast she soon saw the apples on the table and winced at the sight of them but strangely she didn't crave them at all, she went up to them and smelled them, it smelled ordinary and didn't call out to her, Fluttershy sighed in relief that everything was starting to look normal, she made herself a bowl of oatmeal and blueberries and a glass of milk and felt much better and was ready to start a new day.

Then a knock came from her front door, Fluttershy went to answer it, she opened her door and saw Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's apprentice, Twilight was helping her to make friends and help her forget her past.

"Oh... Hi Starlight, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Starlight looked like she was out of breath, "Twilight... wanted me... to tell... you that there is an emergency meeting at her castle."

"Oh my." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Come as soon as possible, I have to go tell Applejack." She finished and she ran off.

"Oh dear, what could possibly be the emergency?" She pondered, she went back inside and approached Angel, "Angel, I have to got to Twilight's for a little bit your in charge till I get back, okay?" Angel gave a nod and a salute telling her [i]"you can count on me!"[/i], Fluttershy left her cottage and was of to the castle.

After she left there was a chill that ran through out her home that spooked the animals.

[i]Meanwhile Elsewhere...[/i]

In the ruins of an old hotel resort that sunk into the ground that was now a cave Dwayne was sitting on an old moth eaten couch with his palm holding his head up and staring at the ground looking depressed, a little boy with long brown hair no more than seven sat on the couch next to him, he looked at Dwayne in worry and scooted over close to him.

"Dwayne?" The little boy said tapping his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Dwayne nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay Laddie." He sighed and wrapped arm around him and gave him a hug.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK MARKO!" Called a voice, two other people came running out of a old hallway, one had blonde curly hair with long strands going down the back and he was wearing a jacket that had numerous pieces of fabric and patches on it, the other had wild and messy long blonde hair and was wearing a black tuxedo jacket with pins and chains on it, they ran around chasing each other cause the one with the patched up jacket had the others prized boom box.

"Come on Marko give it back!" Said the one in the tuxedo jacket.

"What's the magic word, Paul?" Said the one in the patched jacket known as Marko.

"The magic word is "please" give it back, before I punch your teeth down your throat!" Said the one in the tuxedo jacket known as Paul.

"What's going on out here!?" Said their leader David as he walked into the room, Marko saw that David was angry and he quickly put Paul's boom box down.

Paul ran over and picked up his boom box, "You okay baby!?" He said kissing and petting it, "Don't worry baby, I'll keep you safe away from Marko from now on."

"Paul grow up! would ya!" David said displeased, he sat down in an old wheelchair with a beam of moonlight shining down upon him.

A girl with long dark gypsy like hair wearing a sparkly white sundress was sitting across the cave on a bed with curtains was looking depressed as well.

"What's wrong Star?" David asked.

She looked up and gave David a glare, "Nothing." She said sarcastically.

"Hey David!" Marko called, "Lets go and feed I'm starving."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." He said grinning.

Star winced at the idea, she didn't like it at all.

They all walked out of the cave and and up a set of old wooden stairs and approached their motorcycles and revved them up and took off into the night.

[i]Back in Equestria...[/i]

Fluttershy quickly trotted towards town for the emergency meeting at Twilight's castle, Fluttershy was unsure what the meeting was about,[i] "Maybe Chrysalis has come back for revenge after Thorax changed the changelings and took over the kingdom?"[/i] She thought to herself.

She entered Twilight's castle and walked into the room where the others were, she sat at the table where the Crystal map was, but it wasn't appearing on the table.

"What's going on girls?" Fluttershy asked,

Starlight Glimmer approached Fluttershy, "I'm not sure whats going on, but all I now is that I was suppose to get you all here for an emergency meeting." She said.

Twilight entered the room with Spike levitating a scroll in her purple aurora.

"Okay Twilight," Said Rainbow Dash, "What's going on?"

"Is there a friendship problem in a village that need's our help?" Applejack asked.

"Ooh, Ooh, Is it somepony's birthday!?" Screamed Pinkie Pie and she blew off a party cannon.

"No it's none of those girls, I got a urgent letter from Princess Celestia early this morning," She pulled out the scroll she had received.

"It read's..." She began, [i]Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm writing to warn you about a power that has broken free from our castle, it's too hard to explain it in a letter, you and your friends must come to Canterlot at once. Your fellow princess, Princess Celestia[/i]

"Good heavens!" Gasped Rarity.

"We must get to Canterlot at once." Twilight announced.

They all got on the Friendship Express and headed for Canterlot.

[i]Meanwhile Elsewhere...[/i]

The night shined bright upon the ocean and the waves crested the shore as a group of teen's were partying next to a bonfire drinking beer and smoking weed and listening to punk music having a good time not having a care in the world, little did they know they were being watched from the darkness.

Within the darkness David and his gang sat up in tree watching the teens, they were laughing and jittering at the sight... cause they were hungry and those teens down there were on their menu.

Dwayne had Laddie stay on his bike away from the sight that he didn't want him to see.

The girl known as Star was trying hard to resist the hunger she was feeling, David next to her was taunting her, encouraging her to feed with them.

"Come on Star you know you want to." Said David with a gravely voice.

"No, I won't, it's not right." She whimpered.

"But you must feed or you will die." He growled.

Star looked at David sternly, "I won't!" She pouted.

David stepped back into the shadows, "Then if you won't feed," Then he stepped back out with the face of a vampire, sharp fangs and glowing eyes, "Then we will!" He laughed.

They took off flying out of the tree and charged towards the group of people and attacked them, Star was forced to watch as David ripped a guy's neck open, Marko tore off a guy's arm, Paul ripped a guy's throat out and Dwayne bit a guy's head open, Star's mouth was watering and her teeth were aching but she was fighting it to stay human or she will become a creature of the night, the massacre continued on until they were all dead and drained of blood, the boys threw the bodies into the fire to burn.

Star was in a fetal position crying when she heard the sound of David's boot spurs jingling towards her, she looked up and saw the boys laughing with blood all over their faces and clothes.

David stood in front of her with a displeased look on him, "You keep starving yourself like this Star, it will be more painful for you to resist and it will kill you slowly."

"I'm sorry David, I'll try next time." She cried.

"Well I hope you do." He said sarcastically, David helped Star up off the ground and they all walked to their bikes and headed off towards town.

[i]Back in Equestria...[/i]

The Elements of Harmony, Spike and Starlight Glimmer entered Princess Celestia's throne room where she and Princess Luna were waiting.

"What's going on Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"My little ponies," Princess Celestia began, "I have called you all here to tell you that a mysterious power is loose in Equestria."

"What is this power called?" Twilight asked.

"It is called The Exodus." She said.

"The Exodus?" Twilight said, "What does it do?"

Princess Celestia sighed and began, "Many moons ago, Starswirl the Bearded was conducting experiments to see other worlds and dementions, he cast a spell upon a cloud to form portals from this world to others and he called it The Exodus."

"Did the spell work?" Asked Twilight.

[i]"Portal to other worlds?"[/i] Fluttershy thought, she was starting to think about last night.

"Not in a way that it was suppose to," Celestia continued, "Starswirl had to communicate with it so he gave it a mind of its own to think and speak and see other worlds, The Exodus became powerful when it started to think on its own, It started to create tornado's and terrifying storms and it took the lives of many and cast them off to places unknown, Starswirl captured The Exodus and imprisoned The Exodus in a glass vase so it could cause no harm again."

"Didn't Starswirl make something like that already?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean?" Said Celestia.

"The mirror to the other world that Twilight goes through to that high school."

"That was Starswirls earlier project that was a safe success, but this portal is nothing like that." Celestia said.

"How did it get loose?" Asked Twilight.

Celestia continued, "There was a prison break attempt last night down near the dungeon, the prisoner has been caught so there is no need to worry about him, but last night he was hiding in the prison artifacts room where The Exodus was kept and the prisoner was tackled to the ground and had bumped into a shelve that The Exodus was on and the vase had fallen to the ground and broke and The Exodus was freed from its prison."

"Where is The Exodus now?" Dash asked.

Princess Luna spoke, "That we don't know, as soon as we got word that it was loose I tracked it down and cast it into the dream world so it could not hurt nopony until we could do something to keep it imprisoned again, but it got away from me and I searched everywhere for it but I lost track of it must have entered another dream world through me."

Fluttershy was petrified at what Luna had said, [i]"That must have been The Exodus that I saw last night and that must have been how I went to that world and saw that strange creature?"[/i] She thought to herself, should she say that she saw it, the odds were of it being still in her dreams were 50/50.

"What can we do to help?" Said Twilight.

"As soon as The Exodus is found you must use the Elements of Harmony to cast it back into it's prison." Princess Celestia instructed.

"You can count on us Princess!" Dash said.

"Lets go girls it's another day to save Equestria." Said Twilight, and they all took off out of the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to Ponyville was on high alert for The Exodus, the ponies had their eye out the windows of The Friendship Express as they scanned the countryside, meanwhile Fluttershy was staring out the window but not looking for The Exodus but thinking about how she encountered it last night in her dream.

 _"What do I do?,"_ She thought, _"Should I tell them I saw it last night in my dream, but then I'll have to tell them of what I've been dreaming of, the vampire fruit bat nightmares, the strong craving for apples, and that strange creature from my dream... who is he?"_ She still keep thinking about him the entire trip back.

The train reached Ponyville and Twilight gave the others certain orders to follow to help catch this thing, "Okay girls, in order to catch this Exodus we have to keep watch over Ponyville, Rainbow Dash you take to the sky and check out every cloud." She ordered.

"Got it!" Said Dash with a salute.

"Applejack and Pinkie, you take the hot air balloon and scan Ponyville from there, okay?"

"Can do!" Said Applejack.

"Okie doki loki!" Said Pinkie.

"Rarity, I want you and Spike to make a big sheet and cast a strength spell around it so when we catch it we can cover it and it will keep it captive till we can put it back in Starswirl's vase."

"Sure thing darling." Said Rarity.

"Me and Starlight are gonna check the archives to dig up more on this Exodus."

They ran off to their duties, but Fluttershy was the only one that didn't have one, "What about me Twilight, that can I do?" She asked.

Twilight sighed, "Fluttershy I'm afraid I don't have anything for you to do."

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause, I've been worried about you today." Said Twilight.

"W-worried ab-bout me?, W-what do you thinks wrong?" She whimpered.

"Fluttershy yesterday at my tea party you seemed distant from reality and you got scared when Applejack offered you an apple, and early today you were really silent and spaced out and on the train as well." She finished, Fluttershy rubbed her hoof against her forearm and started to shake, "Fluttershy whats wrong, you know you can tell me."

Fluttershy sighed, "Okay Twilight, I'll tell you whats wrong, do you remember when I got turned into a vampire fruit bat?" She asked, Twilight nodded, "For the pass week I've been having dreams that I've been turning into one again and flying around sucking the juices out of all the apples in Applejack's orchard."

"Oh my goodness!" Gasped Twilight, "That must explain why you were scared of Applejack's apples."

"That's not the strange part," Fluttershy continued, "That morning I had an apple for breakfast and I ate four of them like crazy, I was really worried of what was going on with me that day."

Twilight's mouth was agape. "Oh my!, is that all?" She asked.

"There's more," She sighed, "Later that night I wished upon Luna's moon to help me figure out why am I having these dreams, I went to sleep woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself in the form of the vampire fruit bat I knew that I was still asleep cause I didn't feel tired after I woke up out of bed that night."

"Please tell me more Fluttershy!" Said Twilight anxiously.

"Well I went outside and flew into the night sky and flew across the apple orchard, but didn't eat any apples, then I flew higher into the sky and into... into... a dark cloud." Then there was a big gasp from Twilight.

"The Exodus was in your dreams!?" She gasped, Fluttershy nodded. "What happened next!? Tell me!"

"Everything was dark, like black almost, I could see anything until it cleared up and I found myself hovering over an ocean."

"An ocean?" Said Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded, "I saw a light on the horizon and I flew to see what it was but when I got closer it turned out to be an amusement park of some sort with strange that looked like hairless monkey with only manes on their head and some of them where really long and messy.

"An amusement park with hairless monkeys?" Said Twilight, "What happened next?"

"Well I heard strange music coming from a stage that had a big buff ape with a saxophone and the music was really nice, I sat on top of a building to not to be seen and listen to the music then I felt like somepony was watching me."

"Somepony was watching you?" Said Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded again. "I looked down into the crowd and saw one of those creatures, he was tall with a long dark black mane and he wore a black leather jacket with a leopard on his right sleeve, he looked right at me and saw me, I flew straight upwards into the sky and tried to look for a way out but when I turned my head he... he... he was right in front of me... floating in mid air... flying."

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Twilight said again very anxiously.

"He hovered towards me and looked into my eyes, then it felt like my heart stopped, then extended his arm out to me and touched my face, he spoke _"Who are you?"_ he said to me I saw the cloud and flew towards it as fast as I could, I reached it then every thing went black again then I woke up in my bed." She finished.

Twilight was speechless she didn't know what to say, "Fluttershy do you know what this means!?"

Fluttershy was clueless so she shook her head.

"It means that you've entered a whole new world from The Exodus and you returned unharmed, This Is So Amazing... We have to get to your cottage, I need to find any trace of evidence it might have left at your house." She said excitingly, and they ran off to Fluttershy's.

 _Meanwhile Elsewhere.._.

David and his gang where at the amusement park known as The Santa Carla Boardwalk, Santa Carla was a small town on the California coast just southwest of San Francisco, It was also known as the Murder Capital Of The World cause of all the missing report posters all around town where caused by... you guessed it... the vampires that lived there.

Paul and Marko were on the Tilt-a-whirl trying to see how long they can go with out puking, David was smoking a cigarette pacing up and down the boardwalk like usual, Star was looking after Laddie in the arcade keeping him out of trouble, Dwayne was at the far end of the beach sitting on a wall of rocks looking out at the ocean, he was still thinking about his dream from earlier.

 _"That can't be possible."_ He thought, _"I've never seen a breed of vampire like that before..., Why was she a pony? I mean I've never ever heard of a vampire pony... What am I doing, it was all a dream, a fiction, a creation in my sub consciousness, it wasn't real, I got to wake up to reality and stop thinking about these things."_ Dwayne hoped off the rocks and headed back to the boardwalk.

 _Back in Equestria..._

Twilight and Fluttershy made to her cottage, they were going to check for evidence of The Exodus that was in Fluttershy's dreams. "Let me go in first Fluttershy," Said Twilight, "If anything happens, I want it to happen to me first." She opened the door and looked inside, everything appeared to look normal at first till they saw all of Fluttershy's animals in a corner shaking.

Fluttershy ran over to them, "Whats wrong my darling?" She asked, they were staring at something across the room and when Twilight and Fluttershy both turned their heads they saw... The Exodus in the doorway.

Twilight charged at the cloud and shot a beam of magic at it, the beam went into the cloud but it shot right back out towards Twilight, she jump out the way in time and the beam hit Fluttershy's couch and burned a hole straight through it, the cloud flew out of the house.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called, "Go get the others and get them here as quickly as possible!" And Twilight gave chase after it.

Fluttershy flew to as fast as her wing could carry her to get the others, she found Rainbow Dash first and told her, she asked Dash to go get the others cause she was faster than her.

Twilight chased The Exodus to a open field the others had just arrived, they cornered The Exodus so it couldn't go nowhere, "Okay Rarity!" She screamed, "Throw the sheet!"

"I didn't finish putting the spell on it!" She cried.

"We'll just have to cast it as soon it's on the cloud, Fluttershy, Dash each of you grab a corner and fly over and cover it and drag it down to the ground!" She instructed.

The Exodus saw Fluttershy and remembered her from last night and where it sent her to.

They grabbed a corner and flew over the cloud, they tackled and pulled the ropes to the ground and just as Twilight horn lit a bolt of lightning ripped through the sheet and The Exodus broke free.

The cloud was now mad it rose into the air and turned to a dark shade of gray, it grew in size to where it was about the size of Twilight's castle, the sky turned dark as well and wind started to blow and it started to rain.

 _Back in Santa Carla..._

David and his friends were eating at a fast food joint on the boardwalk when it started rain. "That's weird?" Said David, "The sky was clear just a minute ago and now its raining?" The others where clueless is to how that was, the people on the boardwalk started to clear out from the rain, "We should get back to the cave." Said David, "Who knows how long this rain will last, looks like it probably wont stop till morning." They all agreed that it was a good idea to leave.

They got to their bikes and the rain started to come down even harder, "I don't think it's a good idea to ride on these back to the cave," Yelled Paul, "It will probably be faster and safer if we fly!"

David nodded to the idea they took chains and locked the bikes up, and ran down under a pier, Laddie was scared so he got on Dwayne's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, Star did the same with David as well, then with a small jump they took off into the rainy night.

 _Back in Equestria..._

Twilight had to come up with a new plan to capture this thing, "What are we gonna do?" Dash cried.

Twilight was shaking till she looked at the vase and Dash and Fluttershy, then a idea came into her head. "I got it, Rainbow Dash I need you to fly around the cloud as fast as you can to create a tornado!"

"Are you crazy!" Screamed Dash "That will make it worse!"

"Trust me, my plan will work, Starlight when the bottom of the twister makes it peak I want you to pull the tail into the opening of the vase." She instructed, Starlight nodded and they went to work.

Rainbow Dash flew around the cloud as fast as she could trying to create a tornado as Twilight instructed, the cloud started to change its form the cloud started to get in the shape she wanted it to, the bottom was starting to peak as twilight wanted she put the vast in her magic and held it in place, Starlight grabbed onto the bottom and guided it towards the vase.

The Exodus saw what they were doing and shot bolts of lightning at them, the lightning was out of control it was shooting bolts like Pinkie's batter mixer.

Starlight jumped and lost control of the bottom of the twister and it went out of control, Dash got scared and stopped spinning the twister, Fluttershy thought quick and flew towards the twister and kept spinning it, she looked at the cloud and spoke to it.

"Why me?" She asked. "Why did you take me to that world?"

The cloud heard her voice and thought of that place he sent her to and that creature it saw as well.

 _Back in Santa Carla..._

The boys where still flying in the rain over the coast of Santa Carla to get home it was hard to see in the rain.

"Dammit David!" Marko yelled. "I can't see shit!"

Then a they saw a large tornado in front of them, there were never any tornado's on the California coast, David saw a group of dark clouds in that where in the direction where the cave was, "Well have to charge right through these clouds." David yelled, the followed David into the dark clouds to avoid the tornado.

Everyone was scared and so was David he knew he was putting his friends in danger like this but it was the only was to get home safely and quickly, then a flash of lightning scared everyone, he could even hear Laddie crying.

"David, I'm scared!" Cried Star she had never experienced something so terrifying in her life.

They kept of flying as fast as they could, then a flash of lightning hit them, everyone let out screams of pain and agony and another bolt stuck them and everything went black.

 _Back in Equestria..._

Starlight was doing her best to get a hold of The Exodus she used her magic to grab the bottom again, she pulled the tornado with all her might towards the vase, the top of the tornado stated to tip over and the girls got a front row seat to see the eye of the tornado.

Then... something came flying out of the eye, it was so fast nopony saw what it was, the tail was in the vase and Twilight cast a spell pulling The Exodus into the vase, the twister got smaller and smaller and smaller till everything stopped they all saw that The Exodus was now contained.

"WE DID IT!" Pinkie cheered and she blew off her party cannon.

"Um you guy's!" Whimpered Fluttershy, "You better come here." They all walked over to where Fluttershy was standing.

Everypony gasped at the sight they saw, six ponies laid on the ground in front of them unconscious, there were four stallions, a mare and a young colt.

One of the stallions was a unicorn he was white with a platinum blonde mane and wore a black trench coat and had boot spurs and a cutie mark with them on it.

Another one was a stallion Pegasuses with a charcoal gray coat and a long messy blonde mane and wore a black tuxedo coat with chains and safety pins and had a boombox for a cutie mark.

The next was another stallion Pegasuses he was pale light blue with a blonde curly mane with long strands he wore a unusual patched up jacket with strange figures on it and had a winged wheel cutie mark.

The next was the mare she was a unicorn with a magenta coat and a dark brown mane and wore a white sundress with a dark blue captains coat and had a earring as a cutie mark.

The little colt was a earth pony with dark navy blue with a light brown mane and wore a small gray army coat on and didn't have a cutie mark.

The last one caught Fluttershy's eyes, A earth pony stallion with long black hair and a leather jacket that had a leopard on the right sleeve and had a arrow head cutie mark... it was him, the one from Fluttershy's dream... but in pony form.

The Elements of Harmony stared at the group of ponies that came out of The Exodus... not knowing what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The Elements of Harmony stood over the six ponies that laid unconscious, Fluttershy stood over the one in the black leather jacket looking at him with worry and fright, Twilight saw the one with the leopard on his jacket and looked at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," Said Twilight, "Is this... him?" Fluttershy nodded as she looked at him, "Who are the others?"

"I've never seen these ponies before?" Said Rainbow Dash looking at the two Pegasus, "But this one has one awesome jacket" She said looking at the one with the patched up jacket.

"My goodness that jacket is poorly sewn and there are no patterns." Said Rarity, "And also, why would this pony do such a thing to a nice morning jacket," She said looking at the blonde with the tuxedo jacket, "I mean I could make it look like new again and would be perfect for him for royal parties."

"Speaking of parties he also has some really messy party hair as well" Said Pinkie looking at him as well, "Looks like he party's a lot as well too."

"We should get these ponies back to the castle, they could use some help." Said Applejack.

The clouds had cleared up and it was nighttime and Luna had just risen the moon, the Elements of Harmony carried the stranger ponies to Twilight's castle they were still unconscious from the Exodus, Twilight and Starlight levitated the platinum blonde and the dark haired stallions, Rainbow Dash carried the patched jacket stallion, and Applejack carried the wild blond hair, Rarity carried the magenta pony and Fluttershy carried the young dark blue colt in her fore hooves and looked at him in awe.

"He's a cute little colt," She thought "I wonder if the one with the dark hair is his father?"

They made it back to Twilight's castle and brought the ponies to a room with a bunch of cots for Twilight's sleepovers, the laid them on the cots and Twilight examined them, but Twilight was confused as to their vital signs, they were breathing but... No body temperature and no heart beat.

"How are they, Twilight?" Said Starlight.

"This is really, really strange," She said with worry, "It's like they're alive but they're... Dead."

"WHAT!?" They all said in unison.

"What do you mean they're alive but dead?" Said Applejack.

"A-are-are t-they ZOMBIES!?" Spike said hiding behind Rarity.

"Zombies aren't real." Said Dash, "And even if they were real they wouldn't be unconscious."

"We better tell the Princesses about this, Spike get my quill and ink." Twilight said.

Spike went and got Twilight's quill, ink and a scroll and begin to write what Twilight said.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _We have successfully captured The Exodus and it's now back in its vase... but when we were trying to capture it we created a tornado and some strange ponies came out of it, we brought them back to my castle and I check their vital signs... it's hard to explain you and Luna must come to my castle at once. Your student and fellow Princess Twilight_

Not more than thirty minutes later Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived, they made their way to the room where the Elements of Harmony were.

"Twilight," Celestia said coming into the room, "Whats wrong?"

"Princess Celestia,..." Twilight begin to tell her everything, Fluttershy's vampire fruit bat side, her dream to another world and the pony with the leather jacket.

"My goodness!" Celestia said.

"There's something else too," Twilight continued, "When we brought them here I checked their vital signs and they're breathing but... but... they have no heart beat."

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked, Twilight nodded, Princess Celestia step toward the ponies who were still out, her horn begin to glow and a yellow aurora was around them, "Oh my!" She gasped, her magic faded and she turned around towards the others.

"What is it, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"My little ponies," She begin, "These ponies are not dead but something more."

"What." The all asked.

"It's something that Equestria hasn't seen in many moons."

They all looked at Celestia.

"They're vampires." She simply said.

"VAMPIRES!" They all said in unison.

Meanwhile, Paul started to stir and his eyes begin to open, he was unsure if he was dreaming or hungover or high but he saw something that was really weird to him.

"What the?"He quietly moaned, "David wake up." He whispered.

David's eyes flickered he looked around his surroundings and looked at himself.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled.

Then everypony looked at the vampires waking up.

"VAMPIRES!" Screamed Pinkie disappearing in a pink blur.

The others stood behind Princess Celestia and Luna for protection, the vampire ponies awoke in shock trying got out of the beds and tried to stand on two legs but they couldn't.

"Dude you got wings!" Said Paul.

"You too!" Said Marko

"David you have a horn on your head!" Paul laughed.

"Star what happened, where are we!?" laddie cried.

"WHAT IS THIS, WHATS GOING ON!?" Said David showing his ferocious vampire face and the others did too.

Star and laddie were so scared as to what was happening so they hid under a bed.

"Princess Celestia do something!" Twilight screamed, as the vampires started to approach.

"STOP!" Said Celestia, with a glow of her horn she shot a freeze spell at them and the froze in place.

"WHAT HAPPENED, I CAN'T MOVE!" Marko cried.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US!?" David demanded.

"IF YOU PONIES CALM DOWN AND TURN TO YOUR NOT SO EVIL STATE THEN WE'LL TELL YOU." Princess Celestia ordered.

David nodded to his friends and they did what the Princess said, as soon as their faces were back to normal Celestia took the spell off them.

"Okay," David started, "Now I will nicely ask you, who are you? where are we? and why do we look like horses?"

"You are in the land of Equestria," She begin, "Where unicorns Pegasus and earth ponies alike live in harmony and I am their ruler Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna, the reason you are here and in those forms is because a power called The Exodus broke loose from its prison in our castle and me and my sister have been trying to catch it,"

"Go on." Said David.

"My sister is the Princess of the night she can go into dreams, so she tried to trap The Exodus there."

"Yes," Said Luna, "I was hoping to hold it there till we could figure out how to get it back in captivity, till I heard the voice of a pony making a wish upon my moon." She turned to Fluttershy, "It was then I accidentally opened a portal to her dream world, and it disappeared."

Fluttershy stood out to tell what happened till Dwayne saw her.

"You!" Dwayne said in shock, "It's really you." He said approaching her, Fluttershy started to back up, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stop!" Said Celestia stomping her hooves in front of Dwayne, "You stay away!"

Dwayne backed up from her cause he had a felling that she was more powerful than a vampire.

"You may start Fluttershy." Celestia said.

"Well from what I remember is that a while ago I was turned into a vampire fru..."

"Your a vampire as well!?" Said Dwayne.

"Silence!" Stomped Celestia, she nodded to Fluttershy to continue.

"Thank you, a vampire **FRUIT** bat, that means I sucked the juices out of apples," Then a small giggle came from Paul, "And I was uncontrollable from what they said, and my friend Twilight cured me of it."

"SHE CURED YOU!" Came a voice from under the bed, it was Star holding laddie.

"Yes she cured me with her magic, and up until couple of nights ago I started to have bad dreams of my vampire side I was eating all of Applejack's apples and even when I was awake I got strange craving for apples, I got so scared that I felt it would never end until that night I- I met you." She said looking at Dwayne.

"What's going here Dwayne?" Said David.

 _"His name is Dwayne."_ Fluttershy said mentally, "Well that night a was dreaming of my vampire fruit bat side and I flew into The Exodus and it teleported to your world, in your dream."

"What!?" David gasped.

"I flew over a beach and an amusement park," Fluttershy continued, "And I heard strange music and saw strange creatures that looked like what you were before, and I sat on a roof top and then I saw you... Dwayne,"

"I really don't see how any of this is possible." Said David bit rudely

"They're telling the truth David," Dwayne said.

"Huh?"

"Cause last night I had the same exact dream with her in it." Dwayne said still looking at Fluttershy.

"HOW!" David erupted, "How could this... Exodus thing be in Dwayne's dream and in our world!?"

"The Exodus can see and open portals to different world, dementions and time and space." Princess Celestia added.

"That doesn't explain why it was in Dwayne's dream!" David pouted.

"I can." Everypony turned there heads to Princess Luna, That night after I lost the trail of The Exodus and heard Fluttershy's wish it caused me to loose focus and open a door way to Fluttershy's dream, then I heard another voice... the voice of... you... Dwayne."

"Me?" He said unsure.

"Yes, Your wish was to meet someone like you shy and kind to others and who would help take care of your friend... Laddie."

"Is this true Dwayne!?" David asked.

"Yes David it is." Dwayne sighed.

"Then it's your fault that were here!" erupted David.

"No! We were brought here from that storm you lead us through!" Dwayne said.

Well... your wish was the one that brought the thing her in the first." David shouted, "Why did you wish for that anyways?"

"CAUSE I'M TIRED OF BEING ALONE, AND I WANTED TO FIND THE PERFECT MOTHER FIGURE FOR LADDIE!" Dwayne shouted back.

David got mad and suddenly his horn began to glow and a blue shock of magic hit Dwayne and it knock him to the other side of the room, David was shocked as to what he did.

"STOP! Enough of this!" Princess Celestia stomped, "You apologize to him D-David." She said memorizing his name.

David felt if he even tried to put up a fight he would loose cause of the power the princess had. "I'm sorry Dwayne." David sighed calmly and he trotted over and helped his friend up.

"That's better." Celestia said.

"So... can this Exodus send us home?" David asked

"We are unsure of how it works." Luna said, " And even if we tried to it would get out of control and many will get hurt."

"So I take it that we're stuck here aren't we?" David asked.

"It looks that way, yes." Celestia nodded, "But if your going to adjust to your new lives here you must not be vampires."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Equestria is a peaceful land, being that you are all vampires you cannot feed on other ponies."

"You can make us normal again!?" David jumped.

"Yes, there are many of spells and potions In Equestria that could do that, but it will take some time we just have to find the right ones for you."

But, it will be hard for us, we have to feed otherwise we die." David said.

"I could probably get some pints of blood from the Ponyville Hospital." Twilight said approaching.

"Can you do that?" David asked.

"Of course, if it helps you stay alive I can." Said Twilight, "I'm a Princess as well and I can also do some looking as well to help you ponies become... normal again."

David had been a vampire for long, long time, he enjoyed it sometimes but him and his friends were in a new world now that has magic that could help them, he knew they wouldn't be able to go back to Santa Carla, so... looks like they're gonna have to adjust to their new lives.

David looked at his friends, "Well boys, we're gonna have to stay here I guess."

"David, are you sure about this?" Marko said unsure.

"We can be freed of the vampire curse forever, I mean it would good to be... human again, but it may take some time."

The boys looked at each other and nodded in approve.

"We'll do it." Said David with a small smile.

"That's good," Twilight said, "I think it's now a good time to get acquainted with each other, your name is David, right?" she said looking at him and he nodded, "And your name is Dwayne, right?" He nodded "And which one is Laddie?" she asked and the little navy blue colt trotted out from behind the bed.

"I'm Laddie." He said a little scared.

"Its okay sweetie, no need to be scared." Fluttershy said walking over to him and patting his head.

"He's a little shy." Star said standing next to Laddie, "I'm Star by the way."

"Nice to meet you Star," Twilight said and she walked over to the two Pegasus, "And what are your names?"

"I'm Paul and this is Marko." He said and Marko gave his Cheshire grin.

"Pleased to meet you two." Twilight said, "I'm Twilight Sparkle The Princess Of Friendship, and this is Rarity."

"A-ah n-n-nice to meet you." She said shaking cause of what they are.

"This is Applejack."

"Eh like wise to meet you folks as well." She said a little sweaty.

"This is Spike my helper."

"Woah! are you a dragon!?" Paul gasped.

"Yeah, I sure am." Spike answered.

"Dude can you like breath fire!?" Paul asked, Spike gave a sly grin and inhaled and exhaled a green ball of fire. "Awesome!" Paul gasped.

"Uh thanks, I've never met a real vampire before." Spike said shaking Paul's hoof.

"And I've never meet a talking dragon before..." Paul said, "Course there was that one time I won an inflatable dragon at the arcade and later I smoked a joint and thought it was talking to me about politics." Spike just looked at him confused as to what he said.

Twilight smiled as to Spike making friends with a real vampire, "This is my student Starlight Glimmer." She said and Starlight nodded, "And this is..."

"Wow buddy you've got one awesome jacket there Marko." Said Dash.

"Thank you...?" Said Marko fishing for a name.

"Name's Rainbow Dash, Fastest Flyer in Equestria." She said with a show off smile.

"Oh really?" Said Marko with his eyebrow raised and a smile, "We should race some time and see."

Twilight smiled as to Dash and Marko getting along so quickly, "Where's Pinkie Pie?" she asked.

"Here I am." She said coming into the room stinking of garlic.

This caused Rarity to gag." My goodness! Pinkie darling, why do you smell like garlic." She asked.

"Cause vampire can't stand garlic so I crushed up a bunch of garlic and mixed it with lotion and rubbed it on me, I'm not taking any chances." She said.

"Garlic don't work Pink's!" Paul laughed, then Pinkie disappeared in a blur.

"Is she always like that?" Paul asked.

She can over react at sometime but she get use to the fact you're vampires.

"So where are we gonna stay?" David asked.

"You can stay here at the castle."said Twilight.

"My dear Twilight, are you sure that's a good idea?" Princess Celestia asked

"It's okay Princess Celestia, I'm brave enough to let them stay in my castle." Twilight said.

"We have to stay out of the sun light when we sleep." Said David.

"I have a basement that I hardly use," Said Twilight, "It might be a little dusty but you guy's can sleep down there if you want."

"That will be perfect," David said, "We've sleep in a few basement before."

Princess Celestia wasn't still sure if it was safe for these vampires to stay with Twilight, David could hear it in her head and he knew that if him and the boys slipped up once they would be in serious trouble.

"Um... Princess," David spoke, "Can I talk to you in private." Princess Celestia and David walked into the hallway, "I know you still feel unsafe about me and my friends being here," David said, "Me, Dwayne, Star and Laddie won't cause any harm to anyone, Paul and Marko they... can misbehave sometimes..."

"Know this David." Princess Celestia spoke, "If you or your friends harm one pony, I'll have you all locked away in Tartarus for a long, long time."

"I give you my word Princess Celestia," David bowed, "We will not harm any one." They went back into the room where Paul was looking at his cutie mark.

"So... is this a tattoo or something?" Paul asked.

"That's your cutie mark darling." Said Rarity.

"Cutie mark? Sounds girly." He said.

"It's not girly!" Dash laughed.

"Its a symbol of your special talent," Twilight said looking at the radio on Paul's flank, "And it looks to me your special talent is music."

"Well I do listen to a lot of music, Hey! it looks like my rock box." Paul smiled.

"Looks like your cutie mark is speed Marko." Dash said.

"Huh, looks like I might be as fast as you." Marko grinned.

"Oh yeah tomorrow night we shall see about that." Dash smiled.

"We should be getting back to Canterlot." Said Princess Celestia, "Its almost time to raise the sun."

Twilight lead David and his friends to the basement where they were gonna stay, they set the cots up and got ready for their sleep, Twilight and the other stood out in front of her castle, each one of them told her that they will be right over if ANYTHING were to happen.

Meanwhile the boys got adjusted to their new forms, "So David do you think we'll be able to adjust here?" Marko asked.

"We should, but guys no goofing off okay!" David ordered.

"Okay." They replied.

"You know this is not considered bestiality but... they way those girls look... they're pretty sexy looking, especially the pink one." Paul giggled.

"Paul!" David shouted, "Don't even get any ideas of spreading your seed around, plus I gave Celestia my word we would not kill anyone or turn anyone, alright!?" They nodded, "Okay lets all go to sleep now and tomorrow we can at least try to adjust to our new lives here." The boys laid on the cots and started to sleep, David on the other hand was thing about... Twilight, _"She's so nice of letting us stay here, but why do I have a strange feeling about her?"_ He thought then he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Twilight was starting to fall asleep as well she had a long day and night, she felt a few hours of sleep should do the trick, she laid in her bed thing about how she could help the vampire ponies, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about David, "He's a nice vampire," she thought to herself, "And a gentle stallion... but I fell strange towards him, like some kind of connection, oh well, I won't let it bother me I should gets some sleep." And she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight awoke late in the day from a knock on her door, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, she was still a little on edge knowing she had let 6 vampires sleep in her basement, "Twilight?" a voice came from her door, "Twilight, it's Spike, you okay in there?" he asked.

Twilight sighed, "Yes Spike, I'm fine." she responded.

Spike opened the door just to make sure she was, "Good, cause I was getting worried, since we have vampires sleeping in the basement." Spikes eyes were red from exhaustion and tiredness, it looked like he didn't sleep all night.

"Spike, have you been up all night?" She asked worryingly.

"Yeah I read through a comic that had vampires in it and I studied, I know all the vampire weaknesses, so if anything were to happen I'd be there to kill em." he grinned.

Twilight didn't really like the idea of Spike doing that, cause 1 he was too small and 2 who knows how much these vampire ponies are capable of, "Spike relax, I'm sure they won't attack us and even if they do the Elements of Harmony would stop them."

Spike sighed, "I hope your right Twilight, cause when the sun goes down tonight they'll wake up and be wanting to... feed." he gulped.

"Relax Spike." she said walking down stairs, "I'm going to the Ponyville hospital to get a couple pints of blood for them so they can feed, and I should find a spell that would help them adjust to the sunlight."

"I hope you know what your doing Twilight." He said in worry.

Twilight went to the hospital and asked for a few pints of blood, the doctor was curious as to why Princess Twilight wanted pints of blood, she told them it was for a experiment for illnesses.

As Twilight was on her way back to her castle a flash of rainbow appeared in front of her.

"Hey Twilight, You Okay?" Dash said.

"Yes, Just picking up... breakfast for... the vampires." She whispered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked nervously.

"Dash, I'm fine, I slept fine and nothing bit me." She said.

"Okay, hey when that dude Marko wakes up, I wanna race him, he said when he flies with his vampire powers he's fast, I bet he can't be as fast as me." she smirked

Twilight was surprised that she said that after worrying about her, but she had to be sure with her friends about this situation. "Rainbow Dash, Do you think that their evil?" Twilight asked.

"I don't think so, they were very cool last night after that whole fiasco when they woke up, well... when those two argued with each other it was like they had differences, but you know when stuff like that happens they learn to resolve them, if you can cure them I think they would be cool ponies to hang around with." She said.

"Well it's good that you think they're okay, but I really wish Pinkie could not be so scared and learn to be friends with them."

"Do you trust them?" Dash asked

Twilight sat down and sighed as she looked at Dash, "most ponies would be scared of vampires, but I feel something that I can't explain about David, I know I can trust him and his friends, and if we can't find a cure for them, I can teach them the meanings of friendship, I can sense good in them."

"I hope so too Twilight, cause if they were to get us and turn us, Ponyville would be a haven for vampires." Dash said worried.

Twilight made it back to her castle and set the pints of blood on the table, "Is that the blood." said a voice that made Twilight jump, she turned to see Starlight, "Oh, I'm sorry Twilight, I didn't mean to scare you." She said comforting.

"It's okay Starlight, I wasn't sure if you were one of those vampires." She sighed.

"Don't worry, with me here, I'll protect you." She said reassuringly.

Twilight and Starlight walked to the basement door, "I need to go downstairs and take some blood samples from them." Twilight said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Starlight shivered.

"It's okay, I've read that vampires don't feel a certain amount of pain, so just using a hypodermic needle should be fine at getting blood."

They both slowly walked down the stairs into the darkened basement, Twilight and Starlight lit their horns to see, with each step they took they had to be cautious of every move they make, the creaking of the stairs was enough to make their hearts pound, they made it down the steps and walked across the darkened room to see the ones known as David, Dwayne and Star sleeping on the cots.

"Where are the other ones?" Starlight shivered.

"I don't know but- GHAAAHH-" Twilight jumped but Starlight quickly shut Twilight's mouth with her magic as they saw Marko and Paul hanging upside down asleep with their tails looped around a pipe in the rafters.

"How are they even doing that?" Said Starlight.

"They're just like bats, they sleep upside down." Twilight answered. "This basement is a tomb for them, cause its so dark."

"This is too much for me Twilight lets just get the blood samples and go!" She said nervously.

"Okay." Twilight got blood from each vampire, it was hard to get it with their jackets on but she got the samples she needed, "Alright and one more from... wait, where the little colt at?" She was referring to Laddie who nowhere in sight.

"I don't know!? I can't find him!" She said quietly searching every square inch of the basement, but Laddie was gone.

"I don't think he would have gone outside, the sun is still up." Twilight said.

Across Ponyville Fluttershy was waking up softly, she looked at her clock and realized that her animals didn't get any breakfast, she had been asleep half of the day.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She gasped jumping out of her bed and flew downstairs to see that her animals had already been feed, "Angel?" She called, "Did you feed the animals?" she asked, Angel shook his head "No", Fluttershy was puzzled, who could have feed them? she wondered.

The sound of a cabinet door closing caught Fluttershy's attention, somebody was in her kitchen, she walked to the doorway and saw the navy blue colt looking in her pantry, "Oh, hello." She whispered.

The little colt turned around with shyness in his eye, "Hello." He shyly responded.

"Your one of those vampires, Laddie, right?" She asked.

Laddie sadly nodded, "Yes."

"I thought vampires couldn't be out in the sunlight?" She pondered.

"I'm only a half one like Star." He said.

"A half vampire?" She questioned.

"That means I'm still a... normal person, until I make my first... first... k-k-kill." Laddie mumbled sadly.

Fluttershy was heartbroken at what the little colt had said, _"for him to be full vampire you have to kill somepony!?"_ she said mentally, she was scared for this little colt, killing a innocent pony to become a monster, "How did you become one?" She asked.

"Well, my mommy died when I was a baby, and my father did his best he could to take care of me, but 3 months ago my dad lost his job, he started drinking and became really abusive towards me." Fluttershy shook at the story Laddie was telling her, "He would come home late and yell at me for things that weren't my fault, I ran away from home one night to the Boardwalk and slept under a dock, the next night I was being bullied by some bigger kids, they pushed me and were about to beat me up when Dwayne came to my rescue."

"Did he k-k-kill those kids?" She hoped not.

"No, he just chased them off," Fluttershy felt relieved. "Dwayne took me to where he and his friends and Star lived, he gave me a bed to sleep in, the next day I found a bottle... of what I thought was juice," Futtershy pondered at what was in this bottle. "I was so thirsty and I pulled the cork out and took a sip, I didn't like the taste when I gulped it down, when Dwayne saw that I had drank from it he freaked out." Fluttershy began to worry, "Dwayne told me not to be scared of what I just drank." Laddie started to frown, "He told me... it... was... vampire blood." Fluttershy's inside's shook with fear, worry, shock and most of all sadness, this poor little colt became this by accident.

Laddie nuzzled into Fluttershy's chest, she looked down at the scared little colt and wrapped her wings around him nuzzled his head, "Why did you come here, Laddie?" She asked.

"I woke up earlier and wanted to see you, cause my friend Dwayne really likes you." Fluttershy blushed that his friends likes her. "I had trouble finding your house, and I asked this blue lady with pink hair that lived at this gingerbread looking house,"

"That must be Mrs Cake, she works at the Sugarcube corner bakery." Said Fluttershy.

"Yeah that was her, and she told me where you lived, and when I came here a little white bunny opened the door and let me in,"

"How sweet of Angel to do that." She whispered.

"And he was begging for this bowl of carrots on the table and I had trouble getting them, and I was able to use my mouth to get it for him and he showed me to feed the others, and I did."

Fluttershy was surprised that Laddie did that for her animals, "Oh, thank you so much sweetie." She said hugging him.

Laddie strained from a pain in his belly, Fluttershy was scared, "What's wrong, are you okay!?" She whimpered nervously.

"Yeah it's just, I'm hungry... like a vampire." Laddie whimpered.

"Oh you poor thing, I don't know what to do for you." She said worried, she knew what he was going through, he was having hunger pains and needed to feed, like what she did when she was a vampire, she didn't want this little colt to be a monster like his friends, she remembered on Nightmare Night she dress up as a vampire and scared her friends and it was not really funny afterwords she recalled.

"Usually Dwayne would let me feed off of his blood from his wrist." Laddie said, "He said it was only till he found a way to change me back, or let me wait till I got older and feed if I wanted to." Fluttershy understood what he was saying, even though she didn't like scary stories she had to know more about vampire stuff if she turned back into one.

"Do you want to feed and be like them?" She asked.

Laddie was unsure about the choice he had to make after what Dwayne told him what he was, he was mostly bullied at home and in school and hated his real father and always wanted to be a kid or teenage and have fun when ever he wanted to, but the only way to have it was to feed off of people... defenseless people, Dwayne told Laddie that there were a lot of nasty, bad people in the world and would do the world a favor of getting rid of those type of people, but now that they were in a world that didn't have any of that, he would have to choose to be normal again.

"I want to be normal like you, I don't want to hurt anyone in this place, like that Princess said, this land is full of peace and har... har..?"

"Harmony." Fluttershy filled in, as she stroked his hair, "It's okay sweetheart, me and my friends will do anything it take to change you back to normal."

"Thank you." He whimpered.

"Let's get you to Twilight's and maybe she can help with your hunger." Fluttershy said softly to the colt.

 _Back at Twilight's castle..._

"Anything?" Twilight yelled to Starlight as they searched her castle for the missing vampire.

"No, I can't find him anywhere," She said worried, "You don't suppose he got hit by sunlight and vaporized, do ya?"

"I wouldn't think so," Pondered Twilight, "That basement is pretty dark, and usually vampires stay asleep through out the daytime till the sun goes down."

"I don't understand, where could he have gone?" Starlight wondered.

Fluttershy carried Laddie on her back cause he was too tired to walk, Fluttershy felt like a mother carrying her colt on her back he sleep with his legs curled up on her warm back.

The words that Dwayne said last night rang through her head, _"CAUSE I'M TIRED OF BEING ALONE, AND I WANTED TO FIND THE PERFECT MOTHER FIGURE FOR LADDIE!"_ "Was that true?" she thought, "Does he really like me? But he's a monster, a creature of darkness that feeds off the... blood of the living." She shivered.

They made it to Twilight's castle, Laddie was still asleep on Futtershy's back, she approached the doors and gave a light knock, the knock was too light and quiet for anypony to hear from inside, Fluttershy decided to just go inside, "Um... Hello?" She whispered as she entered.

Twilight and Starlight ran out of different rooms at the same time and into the main hall, "Anything?" Twilight asked.

"No." Starlight replied.

"Oh hi Fluttershy." Said Twilight only taking one quick glance at her then turning back to Starlight, "Okay he's not in the kitchen, library or Shining Armors guest room..."

"Girls." Whispered Fluttershy trying to get their attention.

"Have you checked the attic?" Starlight asked.

"Girls." She said again a bit louder but no use.

"No, if he's running lose who knows how many ponies are already turned!" Twilight said frantically.

"Girls!" She said a bit more louder and it got their attention.

Twilight and Starlight looked over at her to see the young little colt asleep on Fluttershy's back, both Twilight and Starlight gave sighs of relief, "Where did you find him?" Starlight asked.

"He came to my cottage this morning to see me and he feed my animals for me." She answered.

"Why did he come to see you?" Twilight asked.

"He told me that... Dwayne likes me." She replied.

"Why would he like you, he doesn't know you and you only meet him face to face last night, and plus he's a vampire, a blood sucking monster that kills and drinks ponies blood" Twilight said frantically.

"Twilight, I know what he is and what he had to do, but Laddie told me that they only killed bad people, and I believe that they did what they did only to survive, even if they are monsters, they're still good stallions in soul, especially Dwayne, I don't know why but feel a strange connection between us."

Twilight had that same feeling towards David too, she didn't understand it but if she wanted to find out she'll have to get to know David better, "You're right, Fluttershy." She sighed, "That's the way they survive, but I know that if we can help them, they will be eternally grateful for what we could do for them."

"I better take him somewhere where there's a bed." Fluttershy said softly.

"You can put him in Shining Armors room, he'll like it in there." She suggested.

"Okay." replied Fluttershy.

"Before you put him in there, I need a sample of his blood." She informed, Fluttershy was afraid of needles especially a young one getting a shot.

"You'll be careful won't you?" She asked worryingly.

"It's okay Fluttershy, he won't feel it, I promise." She said comforting.

Twilight took the needle and inserted it into Laddie's foreleg, Fluttershy winced in fear that it must've hurt, but Laddie didn't wake up, Twilight got the sample she needed and put a band aid on Laddie's leg and levitated him onto Fluttershy's back.

Fluttershy took Laddie upstairs into Shining Armors childhood room, she laid him on the bed and put the covers over him, Fluttershy looked at Laddie and couldn't help but do one thing... she gave him a kiss on top of his head, Laddie gave a small smile while he slept, Fluttershy smiled and left the room, "I hope we find the cure for him, he's such a sweet little colt, I wouldn't want him to be come a monster, but I promise to devote my heart in helping those vampires become normal again... but... would the spell Twilight used on me, work on them?"

All they could do now is wait for the sun to go down.


End file.
